lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Granger is the daughter of the late John, and Tanji Granger therebye making her the the only surviving member of her family the small but still noble House Granger. Hermione Granger has one sibling in the form of Thomas Granger of whom is the Lord of House Granger following the death of their parents and has turned House Granger into a powerhouse having taken control of the town of Haris during the Hogwarts Civil War. Hermione Granger is unique in that she is a Christian which is a rare thing to be in a region this far north. Hermione Granger is a Magi sensitive person, of which she is a very high level Magi user with her level being Level Four. Hermione Granger is extremely powerful in the use of Entropy Magi with her ability to conjure ideas from the Fade very high, and she also does not require the use of a wand or staff anymore as she has become skilled enough to reach into the fade without its assistence. She learned, at the age of eleven, that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts. Hermione began attending the school when she was eleven, almost twelve, and was sorted into Gryffindor House. An academically brilliant student, Hermione became best friends with fellow Gryffindors Harry Potter and Ron Weezly in her first year of school. When they first met on the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Ron thought of her as obnoxious and self-centred, a belief that she only furthered as the school year went on, besting them in every class. However, when Ron and Harry saved her from a troll, she took the blame for them and became their friend. Hermione Granger would finally perfect to a certain degree the ability to turn raw metals into gold and she would use his ability just shortly before the zenith of the Hogwarts Civil War and returned to her family in Lorraine and used this ability to create a sizeable wealth for them turning them into landed nobles in Lorraine throughout her summer away from Hogwarts, and planned to return to Hogwarts to find them a farmstead and land to purchase. The rise of House Granger would come to an abrubt end when they were targeted by the Deatheaters shortly before their move to their new lands in Hogwarts and during this massacre John, and Tanji were killed alongside all their servents leaving only Thomas and Hermione alive. Hermione would become embroiled in conflict and death, but it was the realization by her that Harry Potter was being sacrificed by Dumbledore that led her to change her course completely. Hermione would be unable to get Dumbledore to change his mind so instead she went to the library and was able to uncover a large amount of information about the Deathly Hollows. Learning everything she could she would come to realize that the only way she could stop Harry's death would be to gather all the deathly Hollows she could and bring them together in order to destroy their power over Harry. Hermione would leave the lands of Hogwarts and travel westward to the lands of the Kingdom of Alcase where she learned she would find the first of the deathly hollows. In Alcase she would join the forces of the Kingdom of Alcase during a massive battle against the chaos forces of John Orsinio where she would save the life of Talbot Von Orsinio and thus allow him to defeat John Orsinio and rout the chaos army. Leaving the Alcase forces with the Following this Hermione would travel westward where she would meet with the True Sons of Lucerne force called the Circle of Magi led by Bill Lovie of whom had the second part of the Deathly Hollows. When she was inside Orleans she posed as Alice Lovie to the nearly demented Bill, and this allowed her to see into the mind of the troubled former king and gain intimate access into the city. Her access led her to understand that Myctism the next deathly hollows was always on Bill Lovie and that it would always be attatched to him as long as he was living. Knowing she would need to kill him, she would assist her friend Logan Lerman and his sister in their plans of taking control of Orleans. She would sabotage the defenses of the Circle of Magi secretly while the forces of Lucerne, and Ashley Lermans forces took control of the lower levels, and she would nearly fail in her task when she attempted to save Logan. She would arrive in the top tier of the tower when the final fight went down, and it was her presence that blinded Bill for a moment and led to Sophia hitting him in the shoulder with her sword slashing him quite badly. She would hold his hand alongside Sophia as he died, and once he passed away she would take Mysticism from his body and leave the ruins of Orleans for her next stop in the Valley of Lucerne. Hermione Granger is a POV character for a chapter of the End of Darkness, a chapter in the Rise of Lucerne, and a significant portion of the School of Magi and it is through Hermione that we learn most of the inner workings of the Hogwarts region. As the onl POV character from the Hogwarts region outside of Harry Potter she is the main character of the Hogwarts theater of the story thus making her departure all the more critical. In the first chapter of Westros we see that Hermione is a major POV character as she travels throughout Europe eventually landing in Orleans. History Early History : "Born into poverty her life should have went the way all poor women's lives went. She should have married a farmer's son, and lived her life being a farmers wife, but instead she was born with Magi powers. That Magi brought her into a world that she couldn't have ever imagined she'd be." : -Harry Potter Not much is known about Hermione's life before she entered the wizarding world. She was the only child of John, and Tanji Granger, who were both healers in the town of Jortin of Lorraine. They were "quite ordinary" and "a bit bemused" by their odd daughter but quite proud of her all the same. She realized quite early though during her youth that she had Magi powers, and her parents were uncharacteristically supportive of a thing that was usually descived by parents as a curse or worse. Her parents took her at the age of seven to visit the vast Magi Kingdom of Hogwarts and she was introduced to many of the teachers while there and this was the main reason her parents decided to send her to stay at Hogwarts while they saved up money so they could come as well. Her parents would sit her down on their return from Hogwarts, and tell her that she needed to leave this place so that she could have a better life, but they also made her very aware that they were not leaving her as they were going to Hogwarts as well once they could save up the money. She was saddened to be leaving her parents but they promised her that they would be coming eventually so she only had to be alone for a little while and this life was far greater then the one that was left for her in Lorraine. She would pack her bags at the age of eight years old and leave the only home she had ever known to leave for the Kingdom of Hogwarts. Coming to Hogwarts Main Article : Hogwarts : "Hogwarts was a magical place in every sence of the word. Run by people who seemed to truly care about the ones they were leading it created a world that wasn't filled with the inequalities I had grown to feel were normal back in Lorraine." : -Hermoine Granger '''Hermione Granger '''enjoyed her years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. Her favourite subject was initially Charms, and later Arithmancy, and the only areas of study that gave her trouble were Flying and Divination. Some students, such as Terry Boot, wondered why Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor house rather than Ravenclaw, given her keen mind. Hermione admitted that the Sorting Hat did consider putting her in Ravenclaw. Being sorted into Gryffindor, Hermione would share a dormitory with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar and another girl. During these extremely early days she kept mainly to herself as she was seen by many to be of such intelligance that it was annoying to be around. She was emotionally hurt by this as she didn't mean to be a snob and she honestly didn't want to come off as one. Civil War in Alcase Main Article : Civil War in Alcase Ruins Main Article : Ruins The Dagger of Lost Souls Selina Surion would finally catch up with Hermione Granger when she had awoken in Westbridge after her survival of Arnor, and Selina would wait a few days before she confronted the girl she had been waiting so long to discuss things with. Alongside Hermione Granger, Selina Surion would travel into the Riverlands where they needed to track down a dagger in order to further their plans to gather the Dead Grails. Finding information that Kren Scarlet had obtained a dagger that matched the description the two would find him in order to obtain the dagger. The two would find him a wealthy and powerful noble, and following him for weeks Selina would come to greatly admire Kren and had a serious affection for the young man. During this time Hermione would come to explain some of her love for Harry and the fact that basically all of this while important to the continent in an unimaginable way was actually for her more about the survival of her beloved Harry Potter. Selina came to tell her of how she was one of the last of what was once a thriving Numenorian community in the lands Austria (she lied as she didn't completely trust anyone to know where her family was located) and in giving away their secrets they grew quite close. Around this time Hermione begin to feel an ominious cloud overtaken the city of Hearthglen, and she and Selina both became aware that something dark had entered the city, and that it was not a coincidence that it had arrived at the same time as they had. Realizing they needed to move quickly Hermione was able to use the Cloak of Neverune to allow her and Selina to enter the keep of Hearthglen where they would come to look for where the dagger was hidden by Kren. As they prepared to take the knife from him at night they watched as several black robed men infiltrated his keep. Watching the men from afar they were shocked into action when the assassins would murder an old man that was wandering the halls of the keep doing his tasks. Coming out of their hiding spot they would gain on the assasins and just reach the room when the two attempted to kill Kren. Defending him against the assassins he awoke and used the dagger to mind control the assassins into stopping attacking him. He used the dagger on Hermione, and Selina as well and from their initial anwsers and the fact that they were defending him he became convinsed of their innocense. Using the dagger further he was able to discover that the assassins had been sent by the Order of the Raven after Ravenholdt signed an alliance with Mordor, and one of their first tasks was to derail the attempts to gather the Deathly Grails. The assasins revealed to them that the Order of the Raven had sent hundreds of its finest throughout the continent in order to try and find the Grails, and that the two in the Riverlands were only a small drop in the bucket to the numbers that were on the move. As they continued to gain more information they were halted by a third assassin who appeared in the window and killed the two assassins with throwing knives before escaping out the window, and after they chased him across the roofs of the keep he too got away after he committed suicide by jumping from the top of a tower into the ground. Following the death of the third assasin they would return to the home of Kren Scarlet and find his uncle Darion Scarlet had arrived in the city, and that they needed to leave, but that Kren would meet them east of the city in the small Holdfast of Poppen Hold. Hermione and Selina would leave Hearthglen as he said, and arrived at Poppen Hold where they found it the personal keep of Kren Scarlet, and they were admitted entrance after a raven had arrived from Kren saying they were his friends. When they were preparing for sleep they were stopped by the Captain of the Gaurd of Poppen Hold in the form of Ser Wilfryd Willot of whom took them into the dungeons where they met with the dungeon master of whom showed them a captive who they quickly realized from his atire was a member of the Order of the Raven. They were unable to speak to him as the Captain said that he had been commanded to keep the prisoner away from everyone until he arrived. Hermione, and Selina would wait as patiently as possible for two days, and Hermione was preparing to storm the dungeon to torture the Black Raven when Kren Scarlet arrived at the castle and accompanied them into the dungeon. Kren Scarlet would use the dagger to force the Black Raven to reveal information to him, and learned quickly the man was Petar of Weerhousen, and had been a member of the Ravens since before Ezio's civil war nearly destroyed it. Kren was able to learn that the device that Petar had brought with him was a sort of Palantir of which leached the light, and good from the area around it due to the fact that Sauron was able to see through it. Krens was able to destroy the device through the assistence of Petar, and once it was destroyed he learned that it was used to corupt the holder of the device, and it was linked to a necklase he still wore. Destroying the necklase he was revealed to be an honorable man that was being menipulated by the necklase and didn't remember anything since the day he had put the necklase on. Kren would leave Petar in the dungeon while the three went to his personal quarters and discussed the next move. Hermione was reluctant to reveal anything but Kren made her painfully aware that she would need him and the dagger before everything was done, and thus she revealed that she was now going to head for the next Dead Grail of which was Elder Wand and was present in the lands of Albion or England. Family Members House Granger.png|John Granger - Father|link=John Granger Relationships Main Article : Hermione Granger's Relationships Zerevor.jpg|Zerevor Sunsorrow - Rival|link=Zerevor Sunsorrow Category:People of Hogwarts Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi Category:Frank Category:People Category:Human Category:POV Character Category:House Granger Category:House Griffindor Category:Entropy School of Magi